


In the Middle of the Night

by FieryOne71



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nightmares, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryOne71/pseuds/FieryOne71
Summary: Warning: This has explicit content, mainly because I wanted an excuse to write Sheith porn. Also, this is the first time I've ever written smut, so I'm sorry about this in advance. Hopefully it's not terrible? Also, I'm really bad at titles, so, yeah...





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This has explicit content, mainly because I wanted an excuse to write Sheith porn. Also, this is the first time I've ever written smut, so I'm sorry about this in advance. Hopefully it's not terrible? Also, I'm really bad at titles, so, yeah...

Strapped into his seat, straining with effort, he pushes his ship closer, onwards, hurtling through space toward the barrier. Lasers blast from the Galra cruiser, aimed directly at him. Swerving, he narrowly avoids the blasts, but more follow immediately after. Still, he pushes on, shooting forward, closer and closer to the cruiser’s shields. 

“Keith! What are you doing!” 

“What I have to do.” He continues on his trajectory.

“Stop! It’s too dangerous!” Ignoring the shouts, he pushes through.

“Keith! Stop!”

No, he can’t stop. Not now. Not when he’s this close. He can’t give up. He can’t. As one of the Blades, he might not be part of Voltron anymore, but he can still do this. He can still help. For his family, for them. For him.

“Keith!” He tunes out the screams in the background. They’re too late now. It’s impossible for him to stop at this point. He’s stuck on this course, until the end, just the way he wants it to be.

“Keith, please!”

“C’mon buddy, don’t do this to us. There’s another way! We’ll find another way!” Don’t be stupid-we all know there’s no other way.

“Keith, no, stop, please. You don’t have to. Voltron-” Of course he has to do this, no one else is. And besides, they’re all worth more than he is. If any of them are lost, there’s no more Voltron. The world needs Votron. The world has no need for Keith.

“No, don’t you dare do this. Don’t you dare.” Sorry, Shiro, but there’s no changing this now. But it’s okay-you’ll be fine now. That’s why I’m doing this, so you’ll be okay. 

“Keith, no…”

“No, nonononono, this can’t be happening…”

“KEITH!”

An explosion erupts upon impact. And then he hears no more. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“NOOOOOOO!” Shiro bolted upright in bed, heart pounding in his chest. Frantically, he scrambled around in the dark, fumbling blindly for the for the body that he knew should be next to him. However, there was no body there, only a warm spot to indicate that someone had been there recently. 

Keith?” he whispered. No response. He tried again, slightly louder this time. Still nothing. His panic growing, he tried once more. “Keith!” Suddenly, light flooded the room. Wincing, Shiro squinted at the source.

“Shiro?” a sleepy voice murmured. Shiro breathed a sigh of relief as Keith crawled back into bed. 

“Hey, babe.” Pressing a kiss to Keith’s head, Shiro curled up around his tired lover.

“Washapp’ning?” Wrapping his good arm around the other, Shiro pulled Keith in close.

“Nothing, just a nightmare.” Yawning, Keith looked worriedly over at his boyfriend.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now. Ii was just that I couldn’t find you.”

“You sure?” Burying his face in soft, dark hair, Shiro smiled at the concern evident in Keith’s voice. As he pulled the two of them closer, he felt a certain part of Keith’s anatomy pressed against his body. A smirk forming on his face, he pulled back, positioning himself above his lover.

“I’m positive. But if you’d like to make sure I’m alright…” he trailed off suggestively. Matching his smirk, Keith pulled his arms out from under the blankets and wrapped them around Shiro’s neck.

“Did you have something in mind?” he asked coyly.

“I might.” With that, he lowered himself on top of Keith, pressing their lips together. Unable to shake the need that had overcome him in the wake of his dream, he pushed harder at his lover’s mouth, tangling the two together until there was no way to tell where one ended and the other began.

Rolling over, Keith still on top, he snuck both hands under Keith’s nightshirt, tugging the hem of it steadily upward until, breaking their lips apart, he was able to rid his love of the garment with a tug. Tossing it to the ground, he flipped them back over again, diving right back into the kiss, one hand steadying them while the other, his Galra hand, rubbed all over Keith’s chest, feeling the muscles that his Blade training had sharpened. In the space that he had created between their bodies, Shiro’s hand snuck upward, toward the sensitive buds of Keith’s chest. As Shiro tweaked a nipple, Keith moaned into the kiss.

“Mmh, Shiro…”

“Yeah, babe?” he asked, he asked, smirking at the other.

“Uhhhh!”

“Hmm, I guess you like that, don’t you?” Eyes smoldering darkly, he moved his head toward the body below him, closing the other bud in his mouth. Wordlessly, Keith shrieked as the warm mouth encased his nipple. 

“Shi-shi-Shiro!” he struggled. His older lover let out a hum around the nipple, and Keith let out another moan. As Shiro’s tongue circled around the sensitive nub, Keith tangled one fist in Shiro’s hair, the other desperately clutching at his shirt. “Ah!”

Pressed against his lover’s body in the way he way, Shiro felt Keith’s bulge grow as he bucked his hips upward against Shiro. Pulling back, wanting to prevent Keith from cumming just yet, Shiro licked his lips at the delicious sight that his wanton lover made, his own tool swollen in his pants. 

“Wa-wha?” Keith stuttered, attempting to pull Shiro back onto him. 

“Shhh…” Shiro hushed him with a dark chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” Leaning over the side of the bed, he pulled open the drawer of the wooden nightstand. He felt around for a moment, until his fingers brushed against something. He smiled to himself. Found it. He pulled his hand back out, shutting the drawer without bringing the object into view. Sitting back up, he straddled his lover again. 

“Shiro?” Keith asked in mild confusion. Before Keith could react, Shiro had him pinned beneath his body, arms pulled up against the headboard, held tightly in Shiro’s Galra hand. Tugging as hard as he could, Keith struggled weakly, but his half-hearted attempt to escape met with no success. Quickly, Shiro used his other hand to bring out what he has retrieved from the drawer. Clenched in his hand was a long length of black rope. Grasping Shiro’s intentions, Keith began resisting in earnest, but it was too late. Before he knew it, both arms were tied to the bedframe, leaving him trapped and powerless under Shiro’s body.

Shiro looked down again at the gorgeous, half-naked boy who was pressed to the sheets between his legs. “Mmmm, what a sight. Don’t you just look delicious? In fact, I think i’ll have a taste,” he said, smirking wickedly. Leaning down, he pressed his tongue to Keith’s chest, circling around one nipple without actually touching it, then switching to the other side without picking his tongue up, leaving Keith straining against his bonds. Flicking his tongue upward, he brushed against the little nub, causing Keith to cry out in shock and arousal. Moving down the body, Shiro licked around the defined muscles on Keith’s chest, leaving reddened kiss marks in a trail. Shiro continued making his way downward, until his progress was blocked by the red pajama pants that hung low around Keith’s hips. Pulling back, Shiro slipped his fingers under the waistband, feeling around until Keith suddenly bucked. As he did so, Shiro tugged the pants down over Keith’s hips and pulled them off entirely, baring soft, pale skin to the cool air and Shiro’s eyes. Well, mostly soft. As the pants were removed, Keith’s bare erection sprang upright, the pale length contrasted against the dark hairs around it and the reddish tip that was already leaking pearly beads of cum. 

“Well, now, doesn’t this look tasty, too.” Pushing Keith’s legs up and apart, Shiro leaned back in to continue from where he had been forced to leave off. He licked his way down, all around the base of Keith’s shaft, being careful not to actually touch it. Groaning, Keith bucked up into the air, desperate for the warmth of Shiro’s mouth to make contact with his dick. But Shiro moved away, down past Keith’s balls, toward the tight little pucker that he knew was tucked in between the pale globes of Keith’s ass. Pushing the legs farther apart, Shiro moved his mouth in, licking down between the two cheeks. Up above, Keith’s other two cheeks were flaming.

“Shiro, no! That’s dirty!”

Shiro pulled back for a minute to look Keith in the eyes. “I don’t care. It’s a part of you, so I love it, no matter what.” Keith’s face flushed even brighter, and he turned his head away, unable to maintain the eye contact.

“...stupid.”

With a fond smile at his lover’s stubbornness, Shiro dove back in, circling the little hole with renewed vigor. Keith jolted, his erection dribbling even more, as Shiro pressed his tongue inside the tight space before Keith could do anything else. Shiro smiled into the pale flesh at the cute noises his lover made, even as Keith tried desperately to stifle the sounds escaping his mouth. 

“Ah, ah, Shi-, ahh!” Hole clenching around Shiro’s tongue, Keith thrusted his hips, trying to force Shiro deeper into him. As he did so, Shiro pulled back. “Wha, Shiro! Why-why’d you stop?”

“It’s not time for you to cum yet.”

“What! Why?”

“Not until I’m in you. Then, you can come as much as you want.”

 

“...” Keith muttered something under his breath, looking down at the sheets.

“What was that?”

“I said, ‘hurry up then!’” He looked back up, glaring furiously at Shiro, his face burning red. Shiro smiled back at his lover.

“Well, if you insist.” Shiro let go of Keith’s legs and leaned over to the far side of the bed. He pulled open the drawer and felt around inside for the bottle of lube that he knew was in there. Upon finding it, he pulled it out and slammed the drawer shut. The bottle in hand, he shifted back over to the side where Keith was still tied up. “If I untie your hands, will you keep them away from things you aren’t meant to touch?” Shiro asked, cocking an eyebrow at Keith.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I can touch whatever I want to, Shiro.” Keith challenged.

“Well, I suppose they will have to stay tied, then.” Shiro looked back, 

“Fine! Whatever! Just untie me already!” Shiro looked down at Keith for a moment longer before reaching up to untie the rope. Immediately, Keith pulled his hands down, rubbing at the reddened skin on his previously-bound wrists. “Damnit, Shiro! That hurts!”

“Let me take a look.” Before Keith could react, Shiro pulled the smaller boy into his lap. “Yeah, they’re definitely marked, but you’ll be fine to continue.” Shiro paused, glancing knowing at Keith’s crotch. “And I can tell that you definitely want to.” As Keith opened his mouth to retort, Shiro pressed his lips to Keith’s, quickly silencing him. For a moment, Keith allowed the kiss, then he pulled away to stare defiantly at Shiro. 

“No. I refuse to sit here, naked in your lap like some kept boy, while you sit there, fully clothed! I’m done, Shiro. I’m done.”

Shiro cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “I see. So, you want me to be naked too, then?”

Keith flushed, then stuttered. “Wh-what? No! That’s-that isn’t what I meant!” Even as he said it, Shiro was standing and had started to strip. Teasingly, he pulled his shirt up, revealing the muscled chest that Keith loved to admire. Dropping that to the ground, Shiro then pulled down the black sweatpants that he had been sleeping in. From on the bed, Keith stared, mouth slightly opened, still rubbing at his sore wrists. As he realized that he was staring, Keith flushed and turned away. 

Shiro bent down to pick the discarded clothes up off the ground, folding them neatly and setting them down out of the way. As he did so, he noticed Keith staring through the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. He turned back toward the bed and pounced, landing on top of Keith, pinning him down against the sheets once more. 

“Wha-Shiro!” Keith sputtered. 

“Yes?” Shiro whispered into his neck, nipping at the edge of Keith’s ear. Keith shoved at Shiro’s chest, trying to get free, but he couldn’t push the other off. Laughing at his lover’s struggles, Shiro rolled off of Keith, brushing their erections together as he did so. Shiro stared at Keith, eyes burning with arousal. “Are you ready?” Without breaking eye contact, Keith nodded. “Good.” 

Stradling Keith once again, Shiro popped open the bottle of lube and poured some onto the fingers of his left hand. He reached down between Keith’s spread legs, rubbing his lubed fingers around the exposed hole. He slipped one in, then another, and Keith’s breath hitched. Shiro scissored his fingers in, then added a third, spreading them out to make room for himself. Keith’s noises of arousal grew even louder. Shiro brushed up against Keith’s prostate, and Keith could no longer contain his gasps. Finally, Shiro decided that Keith had been prepared enough, and he slicked his shaft with lube in order to finally enter his lover. 

Shiro nudged the tip against Keith’s hole, pausing to make sure sure that Keith was alright, before slowly pressing into the warmth. Shiro groaned at the sensation, continuing to ease his way in. Keith whimpered at the heady feeling of being filled. As Shiro’s member steadily invaded his ass, Keith tensed, still unused to the feeling of penetration. Upon noticing his partner’s discomfort, Shiro paused, allowing Keith to adjust. Once his lover had grown accustomed to the intense sensation, Shiro began to move, thrusting slowly in and out of his lover, taking care to aim for the part that he knew would drive Keith wild. Shiro’s member brushed against Keith’s prostate, causing the other to let out a scream.

“M-more! Faster!” Keith writhed, trying to force Shiro farther into him. Complying with his lover’s demands, Shiro picked up speed, pounding into Keith, slamming repeatedly against his prostate. Clinging to Shiro, Keith raked his nails along Shiro’s back, moaning incomprehensibly. Shiro’s balls slammed up against Keith’s backside each time, Keith pushing back to meet each thrust. Letting out a keening wail, Keith clenched around Shiro, his member spasming and erupting all over the bed. Pounding even faster, Shiro continued, forcing himself into his lover until he came with a wordless cry, coating Keith’s insides in a stream of white. Panting, he pulled out, white dripping out of Keith’s slightly opened hole. Having reached his climax, he collapsed onto the bed, halfway on top of Keith, clutching his lover close. Breathing heavily, Keith nudged his lover.

“Shiro, get off!’ Shiro groaned in response, but didn’t move. Too tired to do anything, the two continued to lay there, the room silent other than their heavy breaths. After a few minutes, Keith struggled under the weight of his lover’s arm to turn and face him. “Hey, Shiro?”

“Hm?”

“You sure you’re okay? You know, from earlier?” All was silent for a minute. Then, Shiro responded. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it, really.” He smiled at Keith, pulling him over for a kiss. However, in the dim light, Keith witnessed the dim flash of uncertainty that has crossed Shiro’s face. 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Complying with his lover’s wishes, he dropped the topic, curling up against Shiro and closing his eyes. Pulling Keith’s body closer to him, Shiro wrapped his other arm around Keith’s body and together, they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I know I haven't updated anything in a while. Like, in years. And, to be honest, I'm not sure if I ever will. Those other two I have are just so old! And were written by a me who is very different. So, I'm sorry to anyone who is reading this because they are fans of my other two works, because I just don't think anything is going to happen. Maybe, but I doubt it. Anyway, I hope that this isn't too terrible. Have a scarred anyone with how bad this is? If so, I'm sorry, but you were warned at the beginning that this was my first attempt, so it's not all on me. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought!


End file.
